Kawin Lari
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Sebuah kisah klasik percintaan yang terhalang restu orang tua. Seunghyun dan Jiyong tidak menyerah. Mereka terus maju demi mempertahankan cinta mereka. Bagaimanakah buah perjuangan mereka? GS, NC, Chaptered. Enjoy the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari fanfiction "SECRET" karya R407. Ada moment TOPGD di situ. Kebetulan saya _shipper_ mereka jadi yaaaa... dibikinlah ff ini. Eeeeenjoooooy.

.

.

.

Ketika lengan kekarnya meraba ke tempat Jiyong berbaring, Seunghyun tak menemukan apa-apa. Kosong. Kekosongan itu yang membuatnya duduk tegak. Muka bantalnya menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari dimana pacar kesayangannya berada.

"Yong-ah?" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Seunghyun menunggu beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban. Ia segera beranjak turun, keluar kamar dan mencari lagi. Tidak peduli tubuhnya telanjang. Di apartement dengan Jiyong berarti baju-baju jadi tak berguna. Untuk apa dipakai apabila akan lebih sering di lepas?

"Yong-ah?" ia memanggil sekali lagi. Seunghyun sudah berada di ruang tv. Aroma roti bakar mengajaknya mendekat ke dapur. Benar saja. Kwon Jiyong ternyata ada di sana, sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Tubuh seksi wanita itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Lingerie yang dipakainya untuk menggoda Seunghyun semalam kembali melekat. Seharusnya Seunghyun jadi merobek lingerie sialan itu! Bila itu terjadi, maka pagi ini Jiyong akan memasak untuknya _naked_.

" _Morning, sexy!_ " suara _husky-_ nya terbetik oleh telinga Jiyong. Tubuh kecil itu tersentak sedikit, terkejut. Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi, _Oppa!_ " balasnya dengan suara lucu seperti anak-anak. Fokusnya masih penuh pada roti-roti bakar dihadapannya. "Kurasa _Oppa_ harus belajar aksen bahasa Inggris pada Youngbae. Yang barusan terdengar payah,"

"Aku tidak mau," bahu Jiyong mengundang Seunghyun untuk mengecupnya. "Dia akan mengajarkanku kata-kata kotor, _baby._ Aku tidak ingin bicara jelek seperti itu,"

"Tapi semalam _Oppa_ menggunakan kata-kata kotor saat menunggangiku," kali ini Jiyong berbalik. Tangan rampingnya melingkar di leher Seunghyun lalu mengecup bibir seksi milik pacarnya. "Kenapa tak pakai baju?"

"Kenapa kau memakai lingerie? Bukankah lebih praktis tidak memakai apa-apa?" bukannya menjawab, Seunghyun justru balik bertanya. "Kau ingin menggodaku, _eoh?_ "

"Kalau ya kenapa?" sambil berkata demikian, Jiyong menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Seunghyun.

"Kalau iya, kau harus dihukum,"

* * *

Kawin Lari

Cast: Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong

Genderswitch.

Summary: Sebuah kisah klasik percintaan yang terhalang restu orang tua. Seunghyun dan Jiyong tidak menyerah. Mereka terus maju demi mempertahankan cinta mereka. Bagaimanakah buah perjuangan mereka?

* * *

Keduanya membiarkan roti yang telah matang di atas piring untuk mengurus kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Engggghhhh..." erangan berat lolos begitu saja dari mulut Seunghyun. Dia mendongakkan kepala sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Jiyong di bawah sana.

Kecipak saliva terdengar nyaring, ditingkahi dengan suara burung-burung telat bangun di luar jendela. Di bawah sana, Jiyong mengulum kejantanannya yang telah ereksi maksimal. Dua surga bergabung menjadi satu. Seunghyun selalu suka melihat mata polos pacarnya tengah menatapnya sambil memberikan _blowjob_. Sensual. Menggoda.

"Yong-aaaaaahhh..." desah Seunghyun. Betapa ia merasa penisnya sangat dimanjakan. Menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika dinding mukosa mulut dan _taste bud_ Jiyong menyentuh kulit kejantanannya. Lidah gadis itu menggoda urat-urat menonjol di kelaki-lakiannya, dan tangan lembut Jiyong mengocok sisa penis Seunghyun yang tak tertelan.

"Masukkan semuanya, Yong-ah..." Seunghyun membelai rambut Jiyong. Merasakan halusnya rambut hitam itu di telapak tangannya.

Dengan suara plop yang nyaring, Jiyong melepas kulumannya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun, mengocok batang kokoh kesukaannya. Matanya menatap melas. "Lubang yang ini tidak muat, _Oppa..._ Terlalu kecil untuk memasukkan si besar secara keseluruhan..." ujarnya manja.

Dengan seringai samar, Seunghyun menambahkan, "Lalu lubang yang mana yang bisa menerima semuanya?". Tampaknya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Diikutinya permainan Jiyong dengan suka hati. Ia akan puas lahir batin setelahnya.

"Ada lubang kecil di bawah yang bisa menerima semuanya," nakal Jiyong mengerling. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak naik turun, terus sambil menatap nakal mata tajam pacarnya.

"Aku ingin lubang itu, sayang. Tunjukkan padaku,"

Selesai Seunghyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jiyong langsung bangkit berdiri. Cepat sekali. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam penis Seunghyun, kini mereka mengalung di leher kokoh tampan itu sementara sang empunya –Jiyong- sibuk mengatur posisi. Kaki Jiyong mengangkangi paha Seunghyun. Salah satu tangannya turun, membawa batang kokoh itu menggesek pintu masuk lubang surganya. "Eummmhhh…" erangnya tertahan.

"Ohhh…" Seunghyun ikut mengerang. "Masukkan saja," susah payah Seunghyun mengucapkannya. Vagina Jiyong nampak becek luar biasa. Siap untuk 'disantap'. Nafsu Seunghyun makin memuncak kala gadis itu menggodanya terus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." Jiyong berteriak keras dengan mata terbelalak ketika penis Seunghyun masuk mendadak dalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan. Ujung kejantanan itu menekan 'tombol'-nya dengan sangat tepat. Seunghyun memang selalu tahu dimana letak G-spotnya.

Bibir mungil Jiyong terbuka lebar, kemudian ditutup oleh bibir Seunghyun yang lembut, mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bisakah kita mulai ini sekarang, sayang?" tanya Seunghyun. Suara seksinya membuat tubuh Jiyong bergetar. Seperti adrenalinnya disekresikan bersamaan dengan dopamin di batas maksimum. Sekuat kelenjarnya bisa.

Di tengah badai kenikmatan yang melanda, Jiyong hanya bisa mengangguk. Menyerahkan segenap kendalinya pada Seunghyun.

"Engh" sebuah erangan mengawali pergerakan Seunghyun masuk keluar tubuh Jiyong. Ia memompa dengan cepat membuat wanitanya seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Ak-ah... Aaaahhh _Oppaaaah_..." desah Jiyong. Sambil matanya menatap sayu, tangannya bertaut erat dengan tangan Seunghyun.

"Ooh.. Yongaaaaah..." Seunghyun tak lagi mendesis seperti kepedasan Kini kedua bibirnya mengatup di atas dan bawah puting kiri Jiyong. Dada wanitanya membusung memberi izin, lalu Seunghyun menyusu seperti bayi.

" _Manseeeh... Manseeeehh... I'm cumming, Oppa_!" sebelum cairan orgasmenya keluar, Jiyong menjerit sekali. Tak lama setelah itu, Seunghyun menyusul. Ia memilih dada Jiyong sebagai kanvas untuk dilukis dengan semennya.

"Ah..." pria itu menindih tubuh kecil pacarnya yang masib terengah. Penolakan pun langsung dilakukan

"Berat," manja Jiyong memprotes. Seunghyun tertawa kecil lalu berdiri. Penisnya yang tak lagi ereksi keluar dari lubang Jiyong dengan sendirinya.

" _Oppa_ tak ada kelas?" tanya sang wanita yang kini sudah duduk di meja. Seunghyun menyalakan api rokoknya. Menikmatinya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, "Nanti agak siang. Kau?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal tapi aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pesanan,"

" _Lingerie_ lagi?" Jiyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sesekali buat yang super seksi untukmu sendiri, sayang..." Seunghyun mengerling menggoda.

"Males ah!" Jiyong berdiri, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mandi,"

Seunghyun tersenyum jahil menanggapi. " _Another round?_ "

Jiyong menoleh dengan wajah menantang penuh birahi. "Boleh,"

Prianya berjalan mendekat. Jiyong dapat pagutan panas di bibir sebelum tubuh kecilnya diangkat oleh lengan Seunghyun yang kokoh. Tautan bibirnya tak lepas. Kaki Seunghyun berjalan mantap ke kamar mandi. Penisnya ereksi lagi, tak sabar ingin masuk kembali ke sarangnya.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kecipak basah akan terdengar jelas oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar memperhatikan. Di tengah koridor yang tak bisa dibilang sepi, mereka berpelukan penuh hasrat, dengan bibir yang menyatu. Beberapa orang memang jengah, tapi tak ada yang berniat -atau berani- menghentikan mereka. Atau mungkin orang-orang itu sudah bosan dengan kelakuan sejoli fenomenal ini?

" _Yah! Get a room!"_ seseorang datang dan menegur mereka. Pagutan keduanya terlepas dengan kontak mata terakhir sepersekian detik. Dari belakang, sesosok pemuda kekar menatap keduanya jijik.

Seunghyun tertawa kecil. "Iri ya?" ejeknya jenaka. Jiyong tersenyum sambil memeluk prianya, menyenderkan kepala di dada bidang sang _Oppa_.

Youngbae, pria itu, mendengus sambil menggumamkan ' _hyung jeongmal_ …'. "Ini tempat umum dan kalian saling menempel seperti direkatkan dengan _super glue._ Demi Tuhan! Banyak yang melihat!"

"Gayamu seperti anak perawan, Youngbae- _yah_!" giliran yang perempuan yang meledek. Youngbae kembali mendengus malas. Tapi lalu ia ikut terkekeh. Pikirnya percuma saja kalau menasihati pasangan tak tau tempat ini.

" _Anyway_ , sedang apa kau di sini?" satu pertanyaan dari Jiyong tak disangka membuat Youngbae gelagapan. Tak ayal menimbulkan pertanyaan di hati pasangan tersebut.

Saat pikiran mereka berspekulasi, Youngbae menjawab mantab, "Tentu saja mencari kalian berdua,"

" _Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae_ …" seorang gadis menyapa dan membuat Jiyong melepas slendetan manjanya di tubuh Seunghyun. "Hai, Eunji-yah! Habis kencan dengan _Oppa_ -mu, ya?"

Wanita yang lebih muda itu menunduk takzim. Dapat Jiyong lihat wajahnya memerah, memberikan 'ya' sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiyong sebelumnya. "Aku permisi dulu Jiyong- _sunbae_ , Seunghyun- _sunbae_ " jeda sebentar, "Taeyang- _sunbae_ …"

Jiyong menatap penuh tanya mengapa Han Eunji, anak Kedokteran Hewan yang baru kenal dengan Youngbae itu, memanggil Youngbae dengan nicknamenya dan bukan dengan nama asli. "Kalian dekat ya?"

"Eng… Ti-tidak juga sih," Eunji menjawab gugup. Dan ternyata bukan hanya gadis itu yang gugup, Youngbae juga terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. "Anu, _sunbae_ … Aku ada kelas. Aku permisi dulu,"

"Eunji- _yah_ …" sapaan Youngbae menghentikan gerakan gadis itu.

" _Ye_?"

"Nanti kujemput ya. Kita sekalian saja berangkatnya,"

Jiyong dan Seunghyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan dan menonton. Kejadian di depan mereka terasa seperti drama, atau anime romantis dengan pipi-pipi memerah dan tatapan sayu. Belum lagi wajah Youngbae yang terlihat sendu saat punggung sempit Eunji makin jauh.

"Sejak kapan kau mendekatinya?"Jiyong terdengar seperti jaksa penuntut umum.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya," elak Youngbae.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang mengejarnya. Apa memang itu tujuanmu datang kemari?" giliran Seunghyun. "Kau tau jam segini dia akan lewat sini untuk kembali ke gedung fakultasnya?" Youngbae merutuki kekompakan pasangan ini dalam hati.

"Huh baiklah…" Pria pendek dan kekar (dan seksi) itu menghela nafas dan mengaku. "Suaranya saat berduet denganku di malam penutupan rektor cup membuatku susah tidur," dan ketiganya mengingat dua minggu yang lalu. Duet Taeyang dan Eunji memang fenomenal. Bukan duet yang penuh 'kontak fisik'. Kedua merasa cukup dengan kontak mata, raut wajah yang disesuaikan dengan lirik, dan _gesture_. Seisi auditorium riuh dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan. Rektor universitas mereka bahkan memberikan _standing ovation_.

"Eunji itu sudah punya pacar, _pabbo_!" Jiyong memukul kepala sahabatnya.

Youngbae memekik 'ouch' sekali, kemudian mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, aku tau…" ucapnya polos. "Tapi 'kan orang pacaran itu bisa direbut. Kau tidak lihat tadi betapa menggemaskannya wajah Eunji yang malu-malu? Dia juga menyukaiku, Jiyong- _ah_!"

Seunghyun tertawa kecil dan bergumam 'bodoh'.

"Terserahmu sajalah!" Jiyong menoleh acuh. " _Oppa_ , aku lapar!" gadis itu kemudian mengadu seperti anak kecil. Senyum Seunghyun langsung terbit, wajahnya jadi terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

"Nah, ini baru menggemaskan!"

.

.

.

Satu dari sekian hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Jiyong adalah pulang ke apartementnya dan Seunghyun dengan _list_ film di kepala. _Movie night_. Ia melangkah mendahului sang pacar sambil menenteng seplastik besar makanan-makanan ringan. Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia menaruh tas plastiknya di lantai dan menekan-nekan nomor _password_ yang sudah dihapal luar kepala.

Fokus Jiyong pada _panel password_ pecah karena gema _ringtone_ yang mencairkan hening di koridor apartement. Ia menatap Seunghyun yang mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan melihat _caller ID._

"Sebentar ya, sayang….." pamitnya pada Jiyong. Prianya menjauh setelah Jiyong menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu sudah dapat menebak siapa yang menelepon pacarnya. Nyonya Choi yang terhormat. Ia menghela nafas, menyiapkan hatinya sebaik mungkin untuk kecewa. _Movie night_ -nya mungkin akan batal. Ia masuk ke dalam unit apartement dan menaruh snacknya di dapur.

Suara Seunghyun yang menghardik dapat terdengar sampai ke dalam unit. _Seunghyun_ Oppa _ribut lagi dengan orangtuanya?_

Seunghyun yang mendekat dengan wajah muram menjadi jawaban. Jiyong tau, ia menyambut pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dengan wajah dihiasi senyum dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

" _Mianhae_ …" Jiyong diam saja sambil mengelus rambut Seunghyun dengan sayang. "Eomma menyuruhku pulang sekarang,"

" _Gwaenchana, Oppa…"_ dengan hati-hati Jiyong memilih nada agar suaranya terdengar menenangkan. Tangannya masih membelai surai lembut kekasihnya, menguarkan aroma maskulin yang sedikit demi sedikit dapat mengikis rasa kecewa di hatinya.

" _Oppa_ janji untuk kembali secepatnya dan kita akan menonton film," Seunghyun melepas pelukan, menyelami tatapan mata Jiyong yang terlihat kecewa meski bibirnya mengulas senyum hangat. Ia sungguh ingin tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jiyongnya. Tapi, _eomma_ -nya…

"Jangan pikirkan aku," Jiyong menangkup pipi pasangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir. " _Oppa_ pulang dulu saja tidak apa,"

"Oke," Seunghyun menggumam lemas. "Kalau kau bosan, malam ini pergilah bersama Youngbae ke Zutter," tambahnya. Berharap ia dapat menghilangkan kilat cua dalam obsidian wanitanya.

Jiyong tertawa. " _Arraseoyo, sunbaenim_!" bibir mereka bertautan sekali lagi sebelum Seunghyun benar-benar pergi, menghilang dari ruang pandang gadis cantik itu.

Dan entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas kali ini. Jiyong lelah, hatinya lelah sekali. Ia yang masih mematung menatap pintu unit yang terbuka, memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Pikirannya melayang-layang…

Keluarga Seunghyun tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Terutama Nyonya Choi ibunda Seunghyun. Wanita itu memasang sikap defensif yang bagi Jiyong terlihat sangat angkuh di pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan kedua. Dan ketiga. Dan seterusnya bahkan hingga seminggu yang lalu.

'Pertarungan' sengit terjadi antara Seunghyun dan orangtuanya. Seunghyun membela Jiyong di depan orangtuanya. Mengingatnya membuat hati Jiyong sakit lagi. Ia akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan mengapa orangtua Seunghyun tidak menerimanya.

Dia yatim piatu. Orangtuanya membuangnya.

Jiyong tersenyum miris, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya. Semua orang akan memandangnya rendah karena 'anak ini dibuang karena hasil hubungan gelap' berkelibat dalam otak mereka. Tapi Seunghyun tak pernah memandangnya sebagai anak buangan. Seunghyun selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

Pria itu membelanya habis-habisan, tak peduli mereka dihadiahi tatapan ingin tau dan heran dari orang-orang di restoran. Jiyong yang salah tingkah berusaha menenangkan, namun marah lelakinya tak kunjung reda. Puncaknya, Seunghyun menariknya pulang. Ia tinggal dengan Jiyong satu minggu di apartement yang khusus dibeli untuknya dan Jiyong ini. Sampai akhirnya hari ini, sang ibu memaksa Seunghyun pulang. Dan Jiyong tak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya yang tirus. Jemari cantiknya mengusap airmata hingga kering. Jiyong mendadak merasa butuh 'minum' dan rokok. Jam di dinding ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Café milik Youngbae sudah tutup jam segini, jadi Jiyong beranggapan ia pasti bisa mengajak pemiliknya ke Zutter.

" _Halo_?" suara di seberang terdengar serak.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

" _Be-belum._ Waeh _?"_

"Ayo ke Zutter. Temani aku!"

" _Oke… hhhh…. Setengah jam lagih… Aku sedang mandihhh…"_

Jiyong mengernyit heran. Mengapa suara sahabatnya terdengar seperti habis maraton kalau ia hanya sedang mandi? Jangan jangan…. " _Yah_! Anak gadis mana yang kau tiduri, huh?" tanya Jiyong. Tapi ia hanya mendapat 'tut… tut… tut…' sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Jiyong pikir semua beban akan terangkat dari pundaknya begitu ia sampai di Zutter dan menyesap 'minuman' kesukaannya. Ia pikir semuanya akan berubah seringan kepulan asap rokoknya. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Sudah 3 jam ia berada di sini. Tapi angannya melayang-layang kepada kenangan-kenangan, kepada kekecewaan, kepada Seunghyun. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Betapa ia juga memiliki angan berkeluarga dengan pria itu.

Ia rasanya telah melakukan semua hal yang ia mampu lakukan untuk merebut hati Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kedua orang itu masih saja tidak merestui hubungan mereka?

Sekali lagi Jiyong menyesap minumannya, lalu memutuskan turun ke _dance floor_. Youngbae dan Eunji, yang ternyata adalah si gadis yang sahabatnya tiduri, sudah lebih dulu bergabung dengan _crowd_. Mereka jauh berada di dalam kerumunan. Tidak terlihat.

Sedikit demi sedikit efek liquor yang dikonsumsinya mulai terasa. Campuran mabuk dan musik yang berdentum sanggup membuat Kwon Jiyong menggoyangkan tubuh seksinya sambil menutup mata. Membuatnya tak sadar ia tengah diperhatikan oleh beberapa pria.

'Hyenas' tersebut tau targetnya sedang high. Mereka mendekat kala dirasa ada kesempatan. Tak sampai semenit, tubuh Jiyong tengah dihimpit. Ia pun membuka mata. Seorang pria di depannya menyeringai dan dirasanya beberapa lagi sengaja menyentuhkan bagian tubuh tertentu di bokong Jiyong yang dibalut dress ketat.

Tak sempat ia melawan, seseorang menarik tubuh mungilnya keluar dari lingkaran pemangsa itu. Jiyong memekik kecil karena kaget. Ia tak dapat melihat siapa yang menariknya. Tangan itu begitu kokoh, melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Kulit punggungnya yang terhalang apapun dapat merasakan sebuah permukaan basah. Orang ini berkeringat.

"Maaf," suara itu mampu mengalahkan dentum musik yang kencang. "Yang ini punyaku,"

.

.

.

 _Bersambung…_


	3. Chapter 3

Kawin Lari

Cast: Choi Seunghyun (Namja), Kwon Jiyong (Yeoja)

Summary: "Cukup," ia berkata rendah. "Kalau _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak menyetujui hubunganku dan Jiyong, tak apa…". Orang tuanya menegang."Aku akan menikahinya. Dengan atau tanpa restu kalian…"

Ketegangan belum juga berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tatapan tajam dan urat-urat leher yang menguat. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Karena untuk kali ini, menyerah berarti kalah. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu saling bertatapan. Sang ayah yang tadinya hanya diam sekarang ikut berdiri mendampingi sang istri.

"Dia itu hanya seonggok sampah yang menginginkan uangmu, Choi Seunghyun!" ibunya menghardik. Sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Telinga Seunghyun panas. Seunghyun geram, aliran darahanya membakar setiap sel di dalam tubuh. Sebanyak ibunya mengejek Jiyong, sebanyak itulah Seunghyun telah mengelak. Dan rasanya ini sudah keterlaluan. Sesuatu di dalam diri mendesaknya untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah, tapi sesuatu yang lain membuatnya sadar dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang. "Cukup," ia berkata rendah. "Kalau _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak menyetujui hubunganku dan Jiyong, tak apa…"

Orang tuanya menegang.

"Aku akan menikahinya. Dengan atau tanpa restu kalian…"

"Berani kau menikahinya, keluar kau dari rumah ini!" sang _Appa_ langsung menyahuti. Pria paruh baya itu maju menantang sang putra. Matanya menatap langsung mata elang keturunannya dengan tajam.

Seunghyun tersenyum sinis, lalu mendengus saat melihat ayahnya terkesiap. "Baik. Lebih baik begitu,"

"SEUNGHYUN!" _Appa_ -nya berteriak. Choi Seunghyun mundur, lalu berbalik menjauh. Ia sempat melihat tangan yang mulai berkeriput itu mengepal. Mungkin siap untuk memukulnya. Seunghyun bukan menghindar. Ia tau pria tua itu takkan berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun. Ia hanya tak ingin menatap wajah ayahnya yang sombong dan ibunya yang tak tau diri. _Memangnya siapa kau sebelum ayahku menikahimu, Nyonya Choi?!_

"Jadi begitu cara bermainmu, Seunghyun? Baik. Baik _Appa_ turuti," Tuan Choi berseru pongah. Menghentikan langkah Seunghyun yang sudah mendekati pintu.

"Serahkan kunci mobil dan dompetmu. Kita lihat apakah Jiyong sialan itu masih menerimamu atau tidak setelah kau-" ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah kunci mobil yang melayang cepat ke wajahnya, disusul kemudian sebuah dompet hitam kulit. Tampaknya kesabaran yang dipunyai Seunghyun sudah habis terkikis saat ayahnya mengatai Jiyong sialan. Sang Choi muda melepas jam tangan, melemparnya ke belakang, lalu berjalan ke luar. Kalau ayahnya merasa ia tak akan melepas apa yang ia miliki sekarang, ayahnya salah. Apapun akan Seunghyun lakukan untuk Jiyong, sekalipun ia harus kehilangan semua harta. Sekalipun ayah dan ibunya berteriak memakinya dan kekasihnya.

Awalnya ia berjalan, lalu berlari. Seunghyun menuju Zutter, yakin sang pujaan hati sedang berada di sana. Ia berlari seolah tak ada waktu lagi. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dari tubuh kecil beraroma mawar yang sudah dirindukannya.

.

.

.

Lari Seunghyun terhenti, ia membungkuk terengah, sedikit merasa payah. Entah berapa kilometer yang ia tempuh di malam buta seperti ini. Untuk mencapai ke Zutter dengan mobil saja ia butuh lebih dari setengah jam perjalanan dari rumahnya. Apalagi berlari. Jadi, biarkan Seunghyun sejenak mengatur nafas, sambil menatap pemandangan kontras dihadapannya. Antrian ramai masuk ke dalam club dan jalanan yang relatif lengang.

Zutter adalah sebuah club malam menengah ke atas yang menjadi bagian dari hidup Seunghyun sejak muda. Ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 di sini, melepaskan keperjakaannya dengan seorang _noona_ di sini, bertemu dengan Jiyong, melewatkan malam panas bersama si cantik itu, hingga menjadikan Jiyong miliknya.

Tempat ini punya banyak kisah dalam hidup Seunghyun. Dan Senghyun punya banyak akses untuk masuk ke sana. Lihat saja bagaimana para pengawal yang berjaga di depan langsung membungkuk begitu ia lewat. Tak perlu _access card_ atau antri seperti yang lainnya.

Ia disambut oleh crowd yang makin menggila segera setelah melewati security check. Sejenak Seunghyun berdiri, berusaha menemukan wanitanya di dalam kerumunan orang yang menari mengikuti dentuman musik. Beruntung dance floor di Zutter terletak satu meter lebih rendah dari lantai selevelnya. Memudahkannya.

Tatapannya mengeras kala melihat tubuh sintal itu bergoyang bebas. Laksana magnet, Jiyongnya mulai menarik beberapa lelaki mendekat. Tertarik oleh tubuh Jiyong yang hanya terbalut mini dress ketat. Wanitanya menutup mata. Mungkin tak sadar ia tengah di dalam bahaya.

Dan mungkin dalam bayangnya, ia adalah ksatria yang harus menyelamatkan sang putri dari marabahaya. Ia melangkah cepat menembus kerumunan orang, meliuk lincah seperti belut. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan posisi Jiyong, Seunghyun merasa makin naik darah. Pasalnya pria-pria itu menghimpit tubuh kecil pacarnya dan menggesekkan bagian depan celana mereka ke bagian caudal Jiyong.

 _Sialan!_

Tangan Seunghyun bergerak cepat seperti di luar kesadaran, menarik gadisnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Begitu posesif. Ia dapat mendengar Jiyong memekik kecil.

"Maaf. Yang ini punyaku," Seunghyun berucap mutlak dan _hyenas_ membubarkan diri.

" _Oppa?_ " gadis sintal di pelukannya berbalik. Matanya bulatnya menatap Seunghyun senang. Bibir kecil yang dipoles lipstick merah itu mengecup bibir Seunghyun. Dilihatnya mata sang pacar yang fokus menatap ke wajahnya. Mungkin melihat gurat lelah di parasnya.

Maka Seunghyun dengan cepat membungkam bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya itu. Menyesapnya laksana anggur, memegangi pinggang Jiyong yang mulai bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri ikut irama. Musik makin menghentak, setiap dentumannya mengusik sel-sel tubuh untuk terus menghasilkan energi. Begitu juga dengan tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya. Seunghyun dapat merasakan Jiyong mulai meliuk-liuk heboh. Setiap tonjolan di tubuhnya digesekkan pada tubuh sang _Oppa_. Perlahan membangunkan libido Seunghyun. Mereka berciuman lagi, sekali, dua kali. Tangan Seunghyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh seksi pacarnya. Meremas ringan di beberapa titik yang dihadiahi lenguhan erotis yang membangkitkan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah pertanyaan mengusik pikiran Seunghyun yang sedang menelanjangi pacarnya dalam imaji. Bagaimana bila sekarang ayahnya lah yang benar? Bagaimana jika Jiyong ternyata tidak bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatnya tak fokus. Ia biarkan saja Jiyong yang mulai menjilat rahangnya penuh gairah. Tak sedikitpun berniat untuk membalasnya dalam ciuman panas. Puncaknya, ia merasakan tangannya ke arah belakang dance floor, tempat dimana mereka biasanya memadu kasih.

Seunghyun tercengang mengingat biaya sewa di sana. Dia tidak mungkin bilang dia sudah tidak punya uang lagi. Jadi, ganti Seunghyun menarik pelan tangan Jiyong, membuat ia melihat wajah cantik pacarnya yang penuh tanya.

"Ayo pulang, sayang!" Seunghyun mengajaknya ke arah sebaliknya. Jiyong bisa apa selain menurut?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dalam benak Jiyong ada pertanyaan. Banyak sekali.

Setelah membuat nafsunya ke ubun-ubun, Seunghyun malah mengajaknya pulang. Pacarnya pun tidak membawa mobil seperti biasanya. Mereka menunggu taksi agak lama di halte terdekat. Selama itulah Jiyong memperhatikan gurat-gurat kelelahan yang sempat terlihat olehnya di dalam keremangan Zutter. Gurat itu begitu kentara, tak mampu disembunyikan dengan senyuman.

 _Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan? Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam?_

Mereka memasuki apartement dengan nafsu yang kembali menggunung. Keduanya seperti diburu waktu, berciuman sambil saling melucuti. Lipstick merahnya belepotan kemana-mana dan dadanya penuh _kissmark_ dalam waktu beberapa menit. Wajar jika kemudian Jiyong mengira mereka akan 'bermain' kasar dan _kinky_.

Nyatanya tidak. Seunghyun memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan perhatian, mengecupi bibirnya penuh cinta, menghujaninya dengan tatapan memuja. Jiyong jadi mendesah sekenanya. Rasanya tetap nikmat ketika 'putih' mendera, namun di hatinya tetap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Jadilah mereka di sini, dengan sisa tenaga berpelukan di bawah hangatnya selimut. Deru nafas belum juga normal. Keduanya baru saja orgasme hebat.

Jiyong membaringkan kepalanya di dada sang _Oppa_. Mencoba menerka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah Seunghyun. Mengapa ia tidak membawa mobil? Mengapa bajunya basah sekali seolah pria itu berkeringat hebat? Mengapa-

" _Chagi…"_

Jiyong mendongak. Pria itu menatapnya begitu lembut, namun goresan bingung nampak jelas di matanya. Jiyong tak berkata satu apapun. Ia menunggu, fokus pada gerakan bibir tipis pacarnya yang tak juga bergerak.

" _Oppa_ ingin kau mendengarkan sesuatu. Tolong jangan potong kalimat _Oppa_ , oke?" Jiyong mengangguk.

Hal berikutnya yang mengalir dari mulut Seunghyun membuatnya tercengang. Beberapa kata melayang-layang, begitu besar seperti iklan yang dipasang di tepi jalan bebas hambatan. 'diusir', 'tidak punya uang lagi', 'memilihmu'. Jiyong rasanya ingin menangis. Orang ini sudah hidup enak sejak kecil dan memilih meninggalkan semua kemewahan itu demi dirinya?

"Jadi, Jiyonga…" dilihatnya tangan Seunghyun mengambil sesuatu di belakang tubuh pria itu. Sesuatu, sebuah kotak beludru berwarna marun, disorongkannya ke hadapan Jiyong. Air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata sang wanita langsung jatuh tak terhankan begitu sadar itu apa. "Maukah kau menikah dengan pria miskin ini?"

.

.

.

 _Bersambung…_

.

.

.

Buat yang masih setia baca, aku nggak tau ini feelnya bakal ngena apa nggak. Aku lagi berusaha buat disiplin ngepost ff dua minggu sekali soalnya, aku takut kalo nanti satu cerita kelarnya luama banget . Setahunan kayak ff chaptered sebelumnya. Takut feelnya ilang hahaha.

So let me know on the comments ya kalian dapet nggak feelnya. Semoga aku bisa taat terus dan menyelesaikan ff ini dan ngepost ff lainnya. Enjoy the fic. Thank you~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Kawin Lari

Cast: Choi Seunghyun (Namja), Kwon Jiyong (Yeoja)

Summary:

Kotak beludru itu terbuka dan isinya sesuai ekspektasi Jiyong. Wanita itu terkesiap, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Airmatanya menetes deras.

" _Will you marry me,_ sayang?" Seunghyun bertanya sekali lagi. Dan Jiyong, bukannya menjawab, ia beringsut memeluk lelakinya. Tak peduli selimut yang menutupi dadanya melorot sampai pinggang.

" _I do!_ " sekali kecupan dilayangkan ke bibir Seunghyun. Jiyong mengulangi jawabannya dengan disertai satu ciuman, berkali-kali, lalu ditutup oleh ciuman dalam yang begitu menuntut membuat keduanya saling memagut. Seumghyun _multitasking_ , menyesap manis dari bibir Jiyong dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis wanita itu. Ciuman terputus, kontak fisik berganti dengan dahi yang beradu.

"Sayang…" Seunghyun berkata. Dijawab dengan 'eung' imut oleh wanitanya. " _Oppa_ sekarang sudah tidak punya apapun. Dompet dirampas, mobil disita. _Oppa_ …" ia nampak begitu sedih. Lalu telunjuk itu melintang di depan bibirnya, memaksanya berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli," gadis itu naik ke pangkuan sang _Oppa_ , memaksa Seunghyun yang tadinya berbaring di sisi kanan tubuh jadi duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada _headboard._ "Mau _Oppa_ miskin, mau _Oppa_ jelek, aku tidak peduli," ia lalu mengecupi rahang Seunghyun yang tegas, salah satu bagian tubuh _Oppa_ yang Jiyong suka. Selain bibir dan _sesuatuyangmengerasdibawahsana_.

"Yang penting _Oppa_ dengan tulus mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah memilihku, _Oppaaaaa_.." wanita itu menyatukan dahi mereka kembali. Tersenyum begitu manis. Menggiring Seunghyun dalam haru.

Jadi, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pria itu mendekap Jiyong, Membawa kepala gadisnya ke dadanya. Membiarkan airmatanya menetes satu persatu. Dan Jiyong menempelkan telinganya ke tempat suara detak bermuara. Menikmati sisa malam dengan simfoni yang indah, dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Sunyi. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sampai suara Seunghyun memecah hening, "Aku akan membahagiakanmu, kita mungkin tak bisa _keluar_ setiap malam. Bahkan sekali sebulan pun belum tentu kita bisa ke _Zutter_. Mungkin kita bisa ke _club_ , tapi yang lebih murah dar-"

" _Oppaaaaa…"_ Jiyong merengek. "Jangan pikirkan itu, kumohon…" ia menghadapi kembali wajah pacarnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir. " _Oppa_ tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal itu. Kan aku sudah bilang, hidup bersama dengan Oppa saja aku sudah bahagia…" wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan sengaja.

Karena ia punya ide yang lebih bagus untuk memangkas topik tidak berguna macam ini.

Pimggulnya ia gerakkan maju mundur. Vaginanya menggesek kesejatian Seunghyun dan perlahan-lahan mulai basah. "Lebih baik kita bahagia bersama, _Oppa…_ Jangan pikirkan kita tidak bisa ke Zutter. Begini saja kita akan bahagia, kan?"

Seunghyun melongo kaget. Tapi ia juga senang. Ia sedang melongo dan senang (?)

Dengan nakal Jiyong memegang penis Seunghyun yang semi tegang. Berjongkok, mengocok, dengan wajah yang dibuat penuh nafsu demi merangsang libido prianya agar makin tinggi.

Ular daging itu menegang, siap tempur. Seunghyun meringis kala merasa ujung tumpul itu menggesek lubang yang ia kenal. _Lubang yang ia sukai._

"Emh…" keduanya mengerang saat ujungnya mulai masuk, menyapa liang hangat Jiyong perlahan-lahan. Sang wanita lalu memekik saat ia nekat memasukkan seluruhnya sekaligus.

Keduanya bergerak seirama, saling memuaskan dengan remasan dan cumbuan. Mereka larut hingga lupa pada apa yang sedang menimpa mereka. Seolah ini hanyalah mimpi dan besok mereka bangun dengan hari yang baru, yang indah, yang membebaskan cinta mereka yang membuncah.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung…_


	5. Chapter 5

Kawin Lari

Cast: Choi Seunghyun (Namja), Kwon Jiyong (Yeoja)

Summary: Jiyong pernah tak ingin menikah, tapi kehadiran Seunghyun memberi arti dalam kehidupannya. Malam itu ketika bibir Seunghyun mencumbunya dengan intim, ia rasanya tak ingin waktu berjalan.

Jiyong tak pernah merasakan punya orang tua.

Ia hidup di panti asuhan dengan keceriaan yang makin menyusut seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring dengan pikirannya yang makin terbuka tentang dunia di luar pagar panti. Dan tentang desas desus yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Ia anak buangan, katanya. Tak diharapkan. Isu-isu yang tak pantas didengar telinga belianya, rupa-rupanya telah membayangi kehidupan remajanya.

 _Somehow lead her to the wildest she ever be._

Ia merokok sejak mens pertamanya, ditambah lagi dengan minuman beralkohol di tahun berikutnya. Dan dildo di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, merobek selaput daranya dan membuatnya ketagihan pada benda tumpul itu.

Nafsunya yang menggebu terus menagih lebih dan lebih. Dildo yang tadi kecil mulai digantinya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, terus mengalami graduasi semacam itu. Hingga di suatu titik akhirnya Jiyong sadar ia tak memerlukan semua itu.

Ia butuh penis sungguhan.

Kebutuhan yang mendorongnya untuk mengumpulkan uang, mendesign gaun malamnya yang minim bahan. Ada sebuah club malam yang menarik perhatiannya. Zutter. Club yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang.

Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Pria yang pertama menembusnya. Dan Jiyong tiba-tiba berjanji untuk hanya memberikan tubuhnya pada pria itu saja.

Jiyong pernah ingin menikah.

Ketika umurnya 16 tahun, ia melihat ayah asuhnya, pemilik panti tempatnya bernaung, menggandeng seorang Eonni, juga penghuni panti sama seperti Jiyong, berjalan ke pelaminan. Dia juga ingin digandeng begitu menuju pelaminan. Dengan suasana sakral, dengan baju putih yang akan ia rancang sendiri. Dengan mempelai pria yang menunggu di altar.

Keinginannya mendadak kandas bersamaan dengan rumah panti asuhannya yang rata dengan tanah. Api melalap habis segala sesuatu, termasuk pasangan suami istri pemilik panti. Hati Jiyong hancur, begitu juga dengan keinginannya untuk menikah.

Jiyong pernah tak ingin menikah. Tapi kehadiran Seunghyun memberi arti bagi hidupnya. Malam itu ketika bibir Seunghyun mencumbunya dengan intim, ia rasanya tak ingin waktu berjalan. Ia ingin selamanya bersama pria itu, menemaninya. Ia mendadak takut kehilangan pria itu karena ia pikir ini hanya one night stand. Siapa yang sangka pria itu malah rutin menemuinya dan menjadikan Jiyong pacarnya?

Siapa sangka pria itu kemudian melamarnya?

Hari ini kalau boleh jujur, Jiyong gugup luar biasa. Ia sekian kali berkaca, merapikan gaun yang ia rancang sendiri. Membenarkan head piece yang dikenakannya. Mematut make up-nya, apa saja. Jiyong tak pernah menyangka menikah membuatnya sebegini senang dan malu.

"Mempelaimu sudah menunggu," Youngbae membuka pintu dan langsung berkata demikian. Jiyong sontak menoleh dan lalu sekali lagi merapikan diri. Youngbae yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli. "Apakah menikah membuatmu segugup itu?"

Jiyong tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah berjalan cepat lalu menggandeng tangan Youngbae. "Sudahlah. Nanti kau juga akan merasakannya sendiri," dan Youngbae tertawa.

Jiyong sudah tak memiliki ayah kandung, maupun ayah asuh untuk menggandengnya menuju altar. Ia hanya punya Domg Youngbae sahabatnya. Dan pria itulah yang mengantarnya menuju altar. Menggandeng tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Seunghyun yang tampak hampir menangis ketika menerima tangan mungil Jiyong.

"Kuserahkan sahabatku padamu, _hyung…"_

Tudung yang menutupi wajah ayu Jiyong disibak terbuka. Keduanya nampak meneteskan airmata. Senang dan gugup bercampur. Sama-sama tak menyangka keduanya bisa berada dikondisi ini. Pendeta yang memimpin upacara pernikahan memberikan waktu bagi keduanya untuk meluapkan emosi masing-masing.

"Bisa kita mulai?" sang pendeta bertanya sambil tersenyum. Keduanya mengangguk dan upacara dimulai.

Disaksikan oleh hanya beberapa orang keduanya mengucap janji sehidup semati. Dengan khidmat keduanya mengatakan kata-kata sakral, merangkainya dengan haru yang menyertai.

Hari itu, Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyong resmi menjadi suami istri.

.

.

.

Jiyong selalu suka ketika Seunghyun mencumbu bibir bawahnya seperti ini. Ia sedang memakai lingrie yang ia design seperti gaun pengantin, tapi lebih pendek. Ia memakai bra putih dan segitiga berwarna senada lalu dilapis dengan fishnet selalu tubuh. Dan head piece khusus mempelai wanita yang tadi pagi dipakainya melekat lagi di kepalanya.

Ia duduk di meja makan. Kakinya yang satu di atas yang satu dibiarkan selonjor dibawah. Kepala Seunghyun diantaranya, maju mundur kadang miring ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kepala Jiyong mendongak, lalu kadang melihat ke bawah, ke surai perak Seunghyun sambil menggigit jemarinya yang tertutup saring tangan kulit.

" _Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…._ " ia mengerang manja. Seunghyun tahu kalau istrinya sudah hampir _sampai_. Maka dengan senyum jahil Seunghyun berhenti. Mengundang tatapan kesal dari sang istri.

" _Oppa waeyo?"_ suaranya terdengar jengkel. Seunghyun tertawa tapi tidak menjawab. Ia malah berdiri, mendekatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh Jiyong yang _menantang_. Mencium bibirnya, lalu memasukkkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Jiyong. Mata cantik cintanya membeliak, tapi erangannya tersumpal bibir Seunghyun yang menolak dilepaskan. Jari kasarnya bergerak cepat keluar masuk dengan sendi menekuk. Menggaruk dinding lubang Jiyong yang sedang penuh dengan ujung syaraf.

"Ah..AAAAAAAH…OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Jiyong menjerit begitu pagutan bibirnya dilepaskan oleh Seunghyun. Dari lubangnya mengucur deras cairan bening dengan konsistensi seperti air seni. Kakinya mengejang. Membentuk sudut 45 derajat satu sama lain.

Orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya.

Wanita itu terengah hebat. Pipinya memerah dan keringat mengucur dari keningnya. Namun Seunghyun tak ingin menunggu lama. Penisnya sudah menegang dan ia membutuhkan pelepasan secepat mungkin. Jadi, tanpa menunggu lama ia memasukkan batang tegang itu ke dalam sarungnya.

"Akh!"

"Emh…"

Jiyong menjerit. Seunghyun menggeram. Lalu keduanya bergerak dengan insting binatang yang butuh bereproduksi. Saling memuaskan, saling melayani, juga saling mencintai.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung…_


End file.
